


My name isn't DogPoo

by DemonicFishyFurball



Category: South Park
Genre: One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicFishyFurball/pseuds/DemonicFishyFurball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living his life as "DogPoo", Dean grows dreadfully sick of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My name isn't DogPoo

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to do something nice and quick that doesn't need a lot of plot  
> I wanted to do DogPoo because he's my favorite background character?? He's precious  
> and Douglas bc he's cute

My name is Dean Petsuki and I've lived my entire like as DogPoo. Though I do mind the annoying nickname given to me due to my atrocious smell(which I have little control over). I'm not poor, per say, in fact my family is just as wealthy as any other family in this hick town. However, unlike most children whom lives in this small little mountain town, I have a rather unhealthy family life. My mother and father fight all the time, and often kick me out of the house after hitting me. 

While normally I would spend my time with my friend Douglas when that happens. He was always happy to harbor me, and we would mess around when everything lined up to allow me to stay with him. However, other times I had no other choice but to spend those nights on the street. I didn't mind it as much as one would assume, it hardly bothered me to hang out with the stray dogs and cats. Maybe I was too used to it. 

Due to this, I was never popular like Stan, Kyle, or Craig. I blend into the background with the other people without such fame within the school. I preferred it this way, but it didn't stop anyone from making me the butt of all their jokes. I do mind that. The nickname DogPoo grew dreadfully annoying. I understood though. My clothing is all dirty and tattered, and I wasn't much different.

This didn't stop me from joining the games everyone would participate in! I, much like all the other nobodies, played the Stick of Truth with everyone else in the class. I was part of the Elven kingdom, like many other of my friends. Mostly because I hate Cartman, and refused to be in his kingdom. 

Much like any other day of my pitiful life, I wander into the cafeteria to spend time with my friends. Douglas, Tommy, and Hero (whom was known as "Boy with Blue Cap" by many of the more popular kids). The four of us were always with one another, and today was no different, after all. 

"Hey, guys!" I chirp, dropping my lunch onto the table, giving a large smile to the others.

"Hey, Dean!" Douglas purrs. While the others gave a small response, Douglas was the only one who bothered not to call me by my unfortunate nickname. He tugged on his hat, giving a larger smile.

"What's up?" Hero asks, leaning back on the round table, holding onto the bench with curled fingers.

Before either me or Douglas had even the slightest of chances to speak to the other boy, Tommy stumbles up to the table and slammed his palms onto the tablet, "Dudes! I need some help getting back at Cartman!"

I scoff at his eagerness, rolling my eyes "Don't be retarded, dude, that's stupid. There's no point attempting anything, he'll just get you back ten times harder later."

"I'm going to have to agree with DogPoo on this one," Hero told Tommy, rubbing the back of his head. This was actually a surprise to me, Hero was a lot closer to Tommy, and certainly agreed with the boy's opinion much more often. Tommy frowns, pointing directly at me.

"DogPoo is just negative, Hero, and if _you_ agree then you are too." Tommy huffs at Hero, crossing his arms and giving a loud huffing noise.

"I'm not DogPoo." I hiss out, not looking up from the food directly in front of me. I stare at it, "My name is Dean, god dammit. 


End file.
